


Warmth

by Tilly_the_Mouse



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: "cuddle" for warmth, 'the wiggle' tm, Could take place anywhere in canon, F/M, Gen, PWP, just smut for smut's sake, timeline doesn't matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_the_Mouse/pseuds/Tilly_the_Mouse
Summary: Because who doesn't want to read a 'stuck in a blizzard so we have to huddle for warmth(feat. "the wiggle")' fic?





	

It was the hardest winter emon had seen in awhile, and of course, vox machina was out in it. They had taken a contract on stopping a caravan of thieves as they made their way through a mountain pass. Vex and Percy, being able to attack from greater distances, were perched in an abandoned alcove overlooking the pass below them.

 

The plan was that once the caravan entered into their sights, they would notify the rest of vox machina to set their part of the plan in motion, while shooting across the canyon to release a series of boulders, effectively blocking any attempt of an easy escape.

 

However, once everything had been set in place and all were in position, the wind began to blow. A storm quickly rolled in and showed no reprieve for the night, and threatened to turn into a straight blizzard. Vex was regretting her decision to send Trinket along with Vax to keep an eye on him, as his mass and fur would be greatly appreciated in her current predicament.

 

She was keeping watch on the ravine below in case their mark was foolish enough to travel in this weather, while Percy set about making their camp in the small cave and tried to contact the other members of their party.

 

"No luck I'm afraid." He said mournfully as he added more kindling to their small fire.

 

"That's alright, I'll still keep watch for an hour at least. Once the sun fully sets that'll be it darling." He nodded and set about putting together what he could for a meal. It seemed to only be a simple stew but a hot meal was always welcomed in vex's standards.

 

The sun finally sank completely and she slunk into the relatively warm alcove, nodding appreciatively as Percy handed her a bowl. She was always surprised by how good of a cook he was,... well compared to the rest of their group. It was filling, it was seasoned, and most importantly it made her forget how cold and soaked from the weather she was.

 

"I wish Trinket were here." She said balefully, giving herself a second helping. Percy hummed and nodded in agreement, not looking up from cleaning and oiling his guns.

 

"While I have accepted that that is your natural preference, surely you don't find your current company so unappealing." He said with the familiar ease of their banter that danced along the leylines of flirtation and innuendo.

 

"Not at all darling. While I readily admit that you are the better conversationalist, you have to admit that his amount of body hair greatly exceeds your own." At that he looked at her with a puzzled look, finally assessing her damp and chilly form.

 

"Goodness my dear you must be freezing! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" She finished her dinner and waved dismissively at him.

 

"Not to fear darling, the fire will dry my clothes and my bedroll will take care of the rest." She said with a wink as she stood and began to disrobe. She was gratified to see a bright blush climb his features, and smirked as she caught his eyes tracing her body when he thought she wasn't looking.

 

Any satisfaction she may have felt was however replaced with the biting chill that now sliced along her body. She quickly climbed into her bedroll and scooted as close to the fire as she dared, as Percy set about putting things away and making their camp as tidy as possible.

 

"Don't worry about taking a watch tonight darling," she said from within her cocoon of woven blankets and sewn leather. "The weather tonight isn't going to let up and all manner of beasties won't dare try leaving their homes."

 

"You think?" He mused as he slid into his own roll, just as close to the fire as hers but his head next to hers.

 

"Trust me. Years of living in the woods has taught me that if you can't see you can't hunt. Trinket and I spent only one winter hungry with that lesson." She noticed his brow deepen at that, but he said nothing.

 

As the night continued, sleep stayed consistently out of vexs reach. If the fire had been bigger and she had more to warm her it wouldn't be a problem but as it was it was just far too cold. She tried to keep her shivering to a minimum, but as the fire dulled to a slow burn, control of her body vanished as her muscles burned and spasmed.

 

Percival, ever the light sleeper, took notice immediately.

 

"Vex, my dear, are you alri- oh sweet serenrae, vex!" He shouted as he dove to her side, framing her face with his hands. His hands which felt glorious and burning and soft. She couldn't tell if she leaned into his touch because she wanted to or because her body shivered her in that direction.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you were this cold?" He asked, voice fierce with worry. He quickly started tugging at the clothes he wore and adjusted his bedroll to cover her own. Before she could recall that this was how you helped with hypothermia, Percy was next to her. Nude. Beautiful pale skin wrapped tightly around her own, pulling her as close as humanly possible.

 

Vex slowly breathed in, head tucked neatly into the space between his neck and shoulder, his scent slowly warming her lungs. A beautiful scent of gunpowder and clean linens. His hands, always clever and deceptively soft were firmly massaging warmth into her body, running fire along her back and sides, teasing ever so slightly at her hips. Soon, sooner than she'd like to admit, her body regulated and settled with the warmth he gave.

 

"Thank you Percy darling, I'd say I'm alright now, but with the fire near embers I'd say this is the best way to prevent frostbite tonight. I wouldn't want you to lose any of those clever fingers." She said, trying to be as charmingly flippant as usual, kissing him on his cheek before turning over to try and get some rest.

 

Some time later, when his breathing evened, sleep still eluded vex. Her heart wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't lie to herself and say she hadn't imagined this exact scenario during her moments 'alone', but she couldn't help the disappointment she felt that it was happening out of necessity. Still, she was nothing if not an opportunist, and his warm hands had yet to remove themselves from her body.

 

After formulating a quick plan with an easy excuse if it went poorly, she slowly pressed her backside against his hips under the guise of adjusting her sleeping position. The reaction, while subtle, was immediate. His fingers flexed and his grip on her became iron tight. Other than that,... nothing. She waited a breath before trying again, grinding a little more deliberately, but nothing so forceful that couldn't be excused by a shift mid-slumber.

 

She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, an increase in tightness from his grip, and the tell-tale flutter of his 'reaction' against her. After a long moment of observing, her own heartbeat quiet to better attune herself to his reaction, she determined he was still asleep. She could've sighed with disappointment, but vex was a stubborn creature and allowed herself one last chance with another wiggle.

 

A soft groan in her ear and his hand seemed to trace her side of its own accord. Finally, the reward she sought was granted to her when he softly breathed her name, quiet as a whisper but with enough heated desire to reignite their campfire. She turned her head slightly to see if he was still asleep and caught his eyes, heavy but open.

 

When he noticed her own consciousness, his gaze became even more heated as realization of her teasing and its intentions dawned upon him. He wrapped one arm tightly around her, hand coming to rest teasingly low on her belly, while the one that cradled her head tipped her chin so she could face him more fully. She could feel his member, as hard and as hot as a freshly forged sword, against her and her own arousal intensified.

 

"Still cold darling?" He asked, voice low and tempting. She could only respond by turning to face him further, wrapping a leg around his hip so he could feel her wetness. Vex had seen many of Percy's smiles throughout their travels, the one he gave when he was irritated but propriety dictated he be genial, the small soft one when he was having a moment of calm, the fearsomely cruel one when things were going particularly bad for vox machina. But she had never seen one as languid or as tempting as the dark smirk he gave her now.

 

"Let's see if we can't fix that." They met like a flash of lightning and their kiss held more heat than any dragon fire could hope to achieve. Vex was happy for their current isolation, as she could be as loud and wanton as she pleased. Which Percy responded to beautifully, meeting her enthusiasm with an intensity of his own that only fueled her lust.

 

His hands kept firm against her as his mouth traveled its expanse. Teasing her skin with light nips and kissing away what little hurt he could have caused. His head disappeared under the furs of their bedroll as he delved between her legs. Vex could tell he was focused on her pleasure and tasting what he could of her, as he didn't bother with any teasing preamble. Just steady licks against her folds with the same intensity he held when he was working on his guns.

 

Vex wished she could see the look on his face. We're his eyes closed? Was his brow doing that funny thing that it did when he was deep in thought? Would his expression give away what he would do next? 

 

All thoughts left her head as he added his fingers to the mix. Delightfully clever and glorious to feel, he patiently stroked her folds and pumped in and out of her entrance. Vex could feel the tell tale flutterings of her orgasm begin when Percy, seemingly too cruel, pulled away.

 

Her disappointment wasn't long lived as in one fluid motion, he grabbed her hips even tighter and brought her to meet him, now on his knees. The feeling of being lifted and entered was better than flying. She felt her body soar to meet his thrusts, but his firm hand that spread down her body and across her chest kept her head on the ground. She knew her neck would be close to ruined later but she had a minor healing potion somewhere in her pack.

 

As his hips pistonned into her, his hand that kept her still became greedy for more and cupped her breast, softly kneading while rolling her nipple between his fingers. She moaned with pleasure as she grasped his hand and brought it to her mouth. She nipped and licked teasingly at his fingers, wordlessly promising the same attention she'd pay to him later.

 

"Gods Vex'ahlia." He whispered in a strained moan. He withdrew his hands from her ministrations and began to circle her clit firmly with his now-lubricated thumb. Vex felt she could no longer control the canting of her hips and lofted herself, effectively changing their position so she was now in his lap.

 

His hips snapped sharply to meet hers and grew more erratic as her walls began to clench and flutter with her oncoming climax. With a final scream, she crested over the edge. Vex's mind was so flooded with pleasure and muffled, that she barely noticed as Percy reached his own with an equal intensity. They fell together, a nest of limbs and sweat burrowing further into their bedrolls and soft caresses.

 

"...have you warmed up, my dear?" Percy asked, contented mumbling in her hair. Vex greedily snuggled closer and placed a kiss to his chest.

 

"For now darling. Although I always seem to get a chill at night when I sleep." He tipped her chin up for a soft kiss and settled back comfortably so slumber could take them.

 

"Well we can't have that. I suppose I'll just have to replace Trinket as your bed warmer. Magnificent animal though he is, he clearly has been slacking on the job."

 

"He'll just go help his uncle from now on, as my nights will be quite occupied from now on."

 

The sun rose and broke through the cold only a few(occupied) hours later, allowing them safety to leave their cozy cave and find the rest of their group. Before they had the chance to brave the chill air and find their clothes though, a bellowing voice called out to them.

"Good, you a'int dead." Grog shouted, too loud for the morning as usual. Percy attempted to hide the embarrassment he was feeling by snuggling deeper into the bedroll, while Vex'ahlia huffed and briskly donned her clothes that were no longer wet but still too cold for comfort. She did manage to sneak Percy his own garments while Grog boomed on about how his night went with the group, all of them barely sleeping for shivering around a fire and huddled close to Trinket; And how their quarry didn't fare so well.

"Idgits kept goin' during the night. Found 'em frozen solid like meat-cicles."

"Good," Percy, finally emerging from the fur and leather pile properly dressed. "That means we wont have to fight in this cold and can better use that time to collect our bounty and stay inside where it's warm." He nodded authoritatively, while giving Vex a look that suggested exactly how he planned on staying warm.

"Yeah, Scanlan and me are for sure going to the house of Lady Favors. You should come, no better way to keep you warm than a woman and ale." To which the pair could only chuckle in agreement.


End file.
